Arcane Virtuoso
Pushing boundaries of the metaphysical and magical, an arcane virtuoso eschews musical performance for magical versatility and an obvious passion for the supernatural in all things. Abilities Weapon Proficiency Arcane virtuosos gain the Improvised Weapon Mastery feat at 1st level, but only when the item used is somehow magical in nature. This feat applies even if the magic is only temporary. This alters the bard’s normal weapon proficiencies. Arcane Virtuoso Knowledge (Ex) An arcane virtuoso add 1/2 his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge (arcana), Spellcraft, and Use Magic Device skill checks. This ability replaces bardic knowledge. Natural Arcanist (Ex) At 1st level, an arcane virtuoso gains extra bardic spell slots from a high Charisma as if his Charisma was considered 2 points higher. The arcane virtuoso also adds a single cantrip and one 1st level spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list to his spells known. These chosen spells become bard spells in all regards for the arcane virtuoso. Once the arcane virtuoso gains access to higher level spells, they may select a single additional sorcerer/wizard spell to add for each new spell level achieved following the same rules and limitations. These spell selections cannot be changed once chosen. This alters the bard’s spells ability Bonus Feats (Ex) At 2nd level and every 3 levels after that (5th, 8th, 11th, 14th, 17th and 20th level), the arcane virtuoso can select a bonus feat from any the following: any Item Mastery, Metamagic, or Item Creation feat; as well as Arcane Blast, Arcane Shield, Arcane Strike, Augment Summoning, Eldritch Heritage, Eschew Materials, Familiar Bond, Greater Eldritch Heritage, Greater Spell Focus, Greater Spell Penetration, Improved Familiar Bond, Spell Focus, Spell Penetration, Spell Perfection, and Weapon Focus (ray). All feat prerequisites must be met normally. This ability replaces the bardic performance ability and all performances. Arcane Manipulation (Su) At 2nd level, the arcane virtuoso has learned to twist the magic existing in magical objects and give them temporary boosts from his own power. By holding a magic item and sacrificing a spell slot of 1st level or higher and using a full-round action to manipulate the magic, an arcane virtuoso can add a temporary bonus to a single item for a short duration of 1 round per 2 levels gained. 1st Level: Grants the ability to hide an item’s magic aura. Double the effective duration when at 10th level. 2nd Level: Grants a magic item either a +1 or -1 to any save DC the magic item normally has. This modifier doubles to +2 or -2 at 10th level. 3rd Level: Grants a magic item a temporary +2 caster level bonus for the duration. This bonus doubles to +4 at 16th level. 4th Level: Grants a magic item greater durability, increasing its hardness by 10 for the duration. At 16th level, this ability can instead be used to create a make whole effect as the spell, but it only works on broken magical items of 10 lbs. or less. 5th Level: Grants any magical item a +3 to hit and/or damage bonus if it can be used in combat, in any way. However, this bonus is used up once it successfully hits any target. 6th Level: Grants any magical item an additional use of a single magical function one additional time per day, adds a temporary charge that can be used normally, or grants a single-use object (other than potions or oils) from being expended once. Once this ability is used on a specific single-use magic item (such as feather token), the item cannot be so affected again by this specific ability. This ability replaces the versatile performance and Bard's Lore abilities. Arcane Resilience (Ex) At 9th level, if the arcane virtuoso succeeds on a saving throw against spells or effects that force Fortitude or Will saves, he is no longer bothered by any secondary effects if they would normally have such effects on a successful saving throw. However, this ability does not apply if another ability, spell, item or condition allows the arcane virtuoso multiple saves or rerolls for this save. All normal secondary effects apply as if the bard did not possess this ability when this happens as the outside magic ‘help’ interferes with his natural magical defenses. This ability replaces well-versed. Category:Archetypes